


11+4=complicated

by mariabya



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:26:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariabya/pseuds/mariabya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aizen’s betrayal, Kenpachi is in the 4th getting caught by his favorite Taichou doing something naughty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11+4=complicated

Zaraki Kenpachi was completely and utterly bored.

So bored in fact, that his brain had to start using words like utterly just to get out of the monotony that was recover from injuries.

And as if that wasn’t bad enough every single time he tried to get up it was like that damn fukutaichou of the 4th had a sensor that immediately alerted her so that she could come to my room and annoy me back to bed.

-Don’t be sad Ken-chan. I’m sure you’ll get to go home in no time. Unohana-Taichou will be here in no time to heal you. You’ll see, she will make you better so you can have another match with Ichi in no time.

Kenpachi couldn’t stop a little smile hearing Yachiru repeat herself so many times in such an adorable fashion, but as soon as he heard someone at the door he prepared his most menacing scowl, ready to scream at the idiot who had been making him wait.

Sadly the idiot ended up being Unohana which meant that the yelling would have to wait.

He didn’t like to admit it but there was something about Unohana that made him a tiny bit afraid. Maybe it was that unflappable face or the fact that he had never actually seen her fight… Well, Kyouraku and Ukitake seemed just as afraid so he didn’t feel as bad.

-My apologies for the wait, Zaraki-Taichou, but Kuchiki-Taichou relapsed. – she explained as she came towards the bed and pulled the sheets down do his waist.

-When can I leave? – Kenpachi didn’t care about that fucking noble. He could die and the only thing he’d be bored about would be for the fact that Yachiru would have one less playmate.

-When I say so. – she did that beautiful but scary smile thing and put her hands on his chest.

God, but he hated this. He hated when she would put her hands on him fully unaware of the effect it had on him.

It wasn’t those other things that made in afraid of Unohana Retsu if he was being honest with himself, but the totally unwanted sexual attraction that had completely blindsided him. Every time she walked in a room he had to carefully only breath with is mouth, otherwise the lovely sent of spices and medicine (because who would ever think that particular mixture smelled nice?) would make him hard. He couldn’t even look at her without wondering how gorgeous her naked body would be, how succulent her taste, how smooth her skin…

-…chou. Zaraki-Taichou. – she called for what was obviously not the first time.

-What?

-Are you in pain? – she asked looking with worry at is face.

_Yes, but not in a place you would do anything about it_. “Yachiru, go play somewhere else”

She looked at him and smiled leaving the room with a “Bye bye, Ken-chan”

-No, I am not in pain. But I want to know the situation. – He said with his “obey me or else” voice, but it seemed to have no effect on Unohana.

She started healing him, with her warm Reiatsu pouring itself inside of him in a calming pace, taking away any small traces of pain he might still have had despite his negative answer.

-I will not put unnecessary stress on you before you are fully healed nor do I have time for a full disclosure speech with the number of injuries in the 4th right now. – she answered calmly never stopping pouring her reiatsu in him.

He would have insisted if he hadn’t noticed for the first time the bruises underneath her eyes and how tired she truly looked.

-Try not to put yourself out of commission too, Unohana. Your healing kidos are amazing but you can’t do nothing if you faint for lack of sleep, except of course create chaos here, which although would be fun to watch, would also be problematic.

The look on her face was priceless. She just stood there staring at him with her mouth open in a perfect O. God, but he truly wanted to do something else with that mouth.

-You are right. – she said at last, reaching for the box with supplies that she had brought into the room when she arrived and taking a needle from it. After inspecting it she injected him, said good bye and leaved.

Kenpachi finally let himself breath normally, which of course was a mistake. As soon as Unohana’s sent hit his nose his erection got even harder if that was possible.

-Fuck, Unohana, what you do to me. – he said as he let his hand find the hard flesh between his legs.

He imagined her coming back. Unbound her gorgeous black hair from that stupid style and then taking of her captain haori, followed by the shinigami uniform, finally showing her sexy as hell body: long legs, bare center (unlikely, but this was his fantasy), round breasts with erect pink nipples and eyes full of desire.

She was walking towards him, slowly as if to tease him. When she finally reached him she kissed him long and deep and wet, while she climbed on top of him. There would be no foreplay, not this time at least. She would already be unbelievable wet and he would simply impale himself in her, slowly, carefully, he was after all a big man for such a mall thing as Unohana. But she wouldn’t care. She would ride him hard and fast while he played with those amazing tits until finally they both reached their peeks.

-Oh, fuck, Unohana. – the words left his lips at the same time is seed left his cock and ended up in his hand.

-Wha… - he looked up at the startled expression of no other than Unohana. SHIT! How could he not have heard her come back in.

She kept staring at him as if trying to assimilate what had just happened. It was easy to realize when she did too, if her murderous glare was any indication.

And all he could think was _Busted_.


End file.
